Una Venganza del más alla
by CR Potter Fan
Summary: Que podría ser tan malo para que la magia destruya un futuro Una venganza se fragua cuando Harry es traicionado luego de años fuera de Gran Bretaña al ir por los mortifagos que restan para que planee UNA VENGANZA DEL MÁS ALLA Three-shot


Y aquí la primera parte de un three-shot. Tiene referencias a Soul Bond inconcluso entre Harry y Ginny

Todo lo referente al mundo de Harry Potter es de Warner Bros y J.K Rowling nada es mio

Y un saludo a Pokepotterfan93 de donde me baso en el soul bond

Capítulo 1: Siempre te espere pero veo que tu no.

Hace 3 años y 6 meses que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, ganador más joven del torneo de los tres magos, y el hombre que conquisto salió un 3 de septiembre a su entrenamiento como auror. En medio del entretenimiento inicia una cacería de antiguos Mortifagos que quieren acabar con el ministerio de magia.

Harry aprende mucho de su pasado en ese viaje. Reclama sus títulos como Lord Potter y Lord Black, aprendido de diferentes culturas y físicamente se puso más sano.

La historia inicia cuando Harry vuelve de atrapar a la mayoría de mortifagos que habían salido del país, de algún modo todos estaban ligados a un "nuevo" señor oscuro que les prometia volver a la vida a Lord Voldemort. Pero era imposible porque no había más horrocruxes. Todos los nexos de los restantes mortifagos está en Inglaterra, donde trabajan clandestinamente porque las nuevas leyes que el Wizergamont ha impuesto son muy duras y nadie se atreve a irrespetarlas, como que el velo de la muerte es algo muy feo.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la Madriguera pensando sobre lo que ha pasado desde que se fue. Ron decidio no ser Auror y ahora juega Quiddicth con los Chundley Cannons y esta soltero. Hermione Granger esta comprometida con Charlie Weasley que ahora trabaja como el profesor de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, mientras Hermione trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación de las criaturas mágicas. George esta casado con Angelina Johnson. Percy tiene dos hijas con su esposa Audrey y Bill y Fleur están a la espera de su segundo hijo.

Pero Ginny, es raro aún recuerda la promesa que se hicieron.

Flashback

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en medio del bosque cerca de la Madriguera mientras terminaban el picnic que haian tenido

-Me esperaras siempre Gin, no será muchos dos años y estaré a tu lado- Dijo Harry

-Siempre te esperare, tu eres mi destino- dijo Ginny

Juntos se acurrucaron y se sentaron un buen rato en silencio, solo tenerse era lo mejor.

Fin Flashback

Ginny tenía un año de no aparecer en la madriguera, según Ron ella se casó pero no dijo con quién y se fue.

A Arthur y Molly les dolió mucho, más que todo porque Harry no sabía de ello, Ginny solo dijo que Harry nunca le había mandado una carta, pero lo raro es que Harry había pasado todas las semanas enviándole mensajes.

Harry se levantó de la cama, hoy era un día crucia, tenían la información de una reunión de grupo en una casa de seguridad en las afueras de Manchester. Los aurores de España, Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania estaban listos para hacer un ataque sorpresa que los llevara a destruir la organización y descubrir quién es el líder del grupo.

Harry desayuno con los Weasley, luego de despedirse de su ahijado Teddy (Andromeda estaba de vacaciones con algunas de sus amigas) y de la señora Weasley. Llego al Altrio y luego se dirigio a la oficina de los aurores para discutir los últimos detalles. A la 1 pm en trasladores los equipos de aurores llegaron y se desilusionaron. Harry iba a la cabeza cuando reconocio una voz.

-…y como saben Harry Potter ha vuelto a Inglaterra, nuestro plan inicia para destruirlo como saben él estaba comprometido con Ginevra Weasley…mejor dicho Ginevra Malfoy. Cuando lo sepa se sentirá como una basura, lo mejor es que ella no sabe que Draco la está usando y el contrato que firmó hace que nunca pueda divorciarse de mi hijo.

Harry no aguanto más y con un Sectumsempra asesino a Lucios Malfoy y en ese momento la batalla inicio. 25 minutos después todos los mortifagos fueron o asesinados o arrestados.

Harry estaba furioso y dolido, Ginny acaba de destruir su vida y con solo ver ella no sabe que tiene un vínculo muy especial con él.

Harry llego con la noticia a la Madriguera donde todos se quedaron sorprendidos, decepcionados y furiosos.

-Ella no lo sabe Harry- dijo Ron a su mejor amigo

-No y si tiene hijos, cosa que no dudo conociendo a ese maldito, los terminara maldiciendo con ese problema. Eso pasara si me casara y tuviera hijos. Demonios por culpa de ella, de los Malfoy no tendré mi sueño de una familia.- Harry luego de desahoragse se puso a llorar.

Habian pasado dos meses desde ese momento. Harry estaba investigando como entrar en la Mansión Malfoy para acabar con los mortifagos restantes. El plan era muy complicado porque necesitarían la ayuda de rompedores de maldiciones, magos golpeadores, aurores y algunos miembros de la orden del fénix.

Llego la noche en que sería el final de Draco Malfoy…el inicio de la venganza. Venganza a los mortifagos pero sobre todo venganza a Ginny. Esa reunión en el Callejón Knocktum de hace una semana lo marco. Ginny era fría y despiadada intento atacarlo pero Harry fue más rápido y con un hechizo petrificante muy potente la detuvo. Luego de revivirla la obligo a conversar con ella.

Flashback:

Harry veía a Ginny con furia, con una voz muy suave pero con un poder para hacer llorar a Tom Riddle Harry le hablo a Ginny.

-Así que casí 4 años y veo que no cumpliste la promesa, veo que eres toda una Malfoy Ginevra Malfoy –dijo lo último con veneno en su voz- solo tengo una pregunta que quiero que me respondas y quizás nunca te volveré a ver…¿Por qué?

Ginny lo miraba con ganas de matarlo -¿Por qué?, eres tan despiadado de preguntarme eso, ni una sola maldita carta, no sabes cuánto llore por meses por no saber de ti, yo te amé pero Draco me hizo ver que eras un maldito bastardo, cuantas putas habrás cogido en esos países…MEJOR HUBIERAS MUERTO EN LA ULTIMA BATALLA POTTY-

Harry la veía y pudo ver el bulto en su estómago, destrozado Harry la vio con una furia increíble, todo el lugar empezó a moverse –Veo que el bastardo cumplio su plan, felicidades Ginevra acabas de destrozar tu vida, pobre del bastardo hijo de Malfoy que de alguna forma sufrirá…me iré y te digo el dolor que causaras no solo a tu familia, a tu hijo y a tu estatus será tan poderoso que lamentaras el día en que caíste en la trampa de Malfoy…hasta nunca Ginevra, sabía que eras una zorra pero veo que nunca te interese del todo

Con un diffindo le corto el collar que tenía dejándole un corte superficial.

-Esto es mio perra adiós y mis palabras serán ciertas oíste – y con eso Harry se apareció en su apartamento donde se puso a llorar y jurando venganza en ella

Fin Flashback

De vuelta a la realidad Harry y un equipo de 15 aurores se disponían a entrar por la parte trasera de la mansión Malfoy, ya sus protecciones habían sido destruidas por los Rompe Maldiciones de Gringotts. Kingsley dirigía otro equipo de 15 aurores y el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores Estadounidense dirigía a 30 hombres.

Harry y su equipo entraron y el caos se desato, hechizos volaban por doquier, Mortifagos caian muertos o seriamente heridos, Harry usaba magia negra no le importaban el quería a Draco Malfoy. En su camino tuvo un duelo con Rabastan Lestrange al que derroto fácilmente con un hechizo destruye entrañas.

Malfoy estaba sorprendido, el ataque lo tomo por sorpresa, Ginny había sido invitada por su madre a irse de vacaciones unos días. Ella tenía a su heredero en su cuerpo y no quería perderla,al final le agarro cariño a la perra.

De repente la puerta de la oficina fue destruida por un hechizo Reducto, con sorpresa vio a Harry Potter con los ojos con un brillo igual a la maldición asesina.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, que se siente ver tu muerte- Dijo Harry fríamente y sin pensarlo lanzo un hechizo Diffindo a la mano de Malfoy, siendo esta cortada de raíz. Malfoy grito del dolor pero nadie lo oía, la batalla seguía en su apogeo.

-Se siente tan bien vengarze de un miserable como tu, tan bien como cortarle la garganta a Lucy, si tu padre murió a manos de mi propia varita. Tu, bueno tu maldita razón de vivir por este tiempo es porque deseo que escribas tu testamento, quiero que le expliques todo a la puta de tu esposa…HAZLO PORQUE COMO LORD BLACK TE LO ORDENO.

Malfoy con un bolígrafo de sangre lo escribió, escribió sus planes de como usar a la Weasley para que Potter estuviera devastado y así conquistar el mundo mágico y devolverlo a como era antes.

-Gracias, sabes Malfoy tu ineptitud te ha costado la vida…pero la magia es cruel con los que intentar usarla mal, saber que tu heredero esta maldito, pobre de ti. Tu hora llego Malfoy, utilizare el hechizo más oscuro de la biblioteca de los Blacks….Obscure Extremis Calvarius…un rayo de color violeta salio de la varita e impacto a Malfoy en el pecho, Malfoy sufrio un dolor muy agudo, no soportaba su cuerpo parecía que los huesos se quebraban, su sangre se cuajulaba, veía rojo.

-Este hechizo es interesante hace que los huesos se quiebren, la sangre se pudra…me das pena pero bueno…Sectumsempra y con eso ultimo Draco Malfoy murió.

Harry con su varita convoco la sangre o lo que quedaba de la sangre para escribir un mensaje en la pared de Malfoy.

Harry salio con los demás, dejando el cuerpo de Malfoy yaciendo en su oficina. Cuando bajo vio todo bajo control, muchos cuerpos fueron rescatados. Harry solo dijo que Malfoy perecio pero su cuerpo fue destruido…A Bill le entrego el testamento de Draco para que se hiciera efectivo.

Y así como llegaron,así se fueron los aurores…los últimos mortifagos habían muerto, sus hijos serian adoptados por familias neutrales o de la luz. La guerra por fin termino.

…..

Ginevra Malfoy veía la Mansión Malfoy y no lo creía sus protecciones habían sido destruidas "Tuvo que ser Bill" ella pensó. Caminaba por la mansión vio que la sala era un desastre igual que el recibidor la cocina estaba igual. Subio al segundo piso y lo que vio la aterro, pintadas habían flechas que le indicaban que debía seguir su camino hacia la oficina de su esposo, ella nerviosa entro. Su grito parecía que se oiría en el Callejón Diagon. Su esposo estaba muerto con una expresión de dolor increíble. Vio las paredes y con lagrimas leyó el mensaje escrito en la sangre de su esposo.

"Ginny recuerdas lo que te dije hace meses sobre como sufrirías y como el bastardo de tu hijo igual. En el escritorio hay una carta escrita con la sangre de tu adorado esposo. Y si yo mismo lo mate a sangre fría, creo que está a sido la única muerte que he disfrutado hacer por un momento me sentí como Tom…Hasta nunca Zorra, disfruta tu sufrimiento"

Ginny camino hasta el escritorio y agarro la carta y se fue hasta su habitación, sabia que debía salir de allí pero debía leer la carta. Llego a su habitación y empezó a leer la carta…las lagrimas no dudaron en salir y por primera vez desde la posesión de Tom Riddle se sintió usada, miserable y esta vez no tenía a nadie, no estaba Bill para que le dijera que todo estaría bien, no estaría George para hacerle bromas a Ron para sacarle una sonrisa y no estaría Harry que con solo verlo le daba confort. Si, Ginevra Malfoy lo arruino todo, no habría salida de esto. La venganza en realidad había iniciado y si Harry usara su Slytherin interno ella sufriría.

Dejo tirada la carta mientras buscaba sus cosas y se iba a su apartamento que tenía cuando Harry se fue hace unos años

…

Mi amada Ginevra….Estoy obligado a decirte que aunque en realidad me enamore de ti, todo fue para un fin, el poder hacer lo que mi Lord no pudo hacer, dominar el mundo mágico y hacer que lo que siempre he creído perdure para la eternidad. Fue un plan meticuloso solo esperábamos que el idiota de Potter se fuera para que yo empezara a manipularte fuiste difícil sí pero con el tiempo cediste a mis encantos y a las palabras que mi padre te decía. Te robamos las cartas que Potter te enviava, tengo que decirlo use muchas de sus palabras para usar contigo. Abandonaste todo, estabas destinada a amarme. Cuando estábamos a punto de casarnos mi padre me dio lo mejor para que nunca nos separáramos el contrato que apenas leíste, Ginevra ese contrato nos obligaba a casarnos por la magia y por la ley y es irrompible. Hoy me he dado cuenta de mi error, ahora mismo sé que Potter me matara, no asesinara. Siempre te amare pero sé que no te merezco lo lamento, solo quiero una última cosa amor, mi deseo que mi heredero se llame Scorpius Aractus Malfoy-Weasley.

Con amor Draco Malfoy.

…..

Harry Potter era un mago extraño, cierto pero terminar su vida porque sabía que nunca sería plena era muy común pero que su muerte sea vista por sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione Weasley, con Neville y Susan Longbottom y Luna Lovegood era extraño. Habian pasado 6 meses desde el asesinato sin piedad de Draco Malfoy. Harry tuvo todo ese tiempo para planear su venganza desde el más alla.

Todo inicio con su testamento donde dejaría su dinero a sus amigos y conocidos, sus propiedades igual pero sus asientos en el Wizergamont irían el Potter a los Weasley y el Black a su ahijado Teddy Lupin, el heredero Black.

Lo que más disfruto fueron las cartas que le escribió a Ginny, eran 6, 5 se darían en el lapso de 5 años y la ultima sería cuando Scorpius cumpliera sus 17 años.

Harry camino a la sala de la muerte, iba aliviado pero a la vez triste, era su fin de una vida muy dolorosa pero quizás en la próxima Gran Aventura encontrara paz.

-Es la hora, gracias por venir, aquí hace 5 años perdí a mi padrino y hoy volveré a verlo, a el, a mis padres, a mi familia. Es un dolor perderlos pero se que ustedes seguirán viviendo porque es lo que quiero que hagan. Gracias por ser mis amigos siempre los recordare. Gracias Hermione por ser la hermana que nunca tuve, siempre leal a mi. Ron tu fuiste mi primer amigo y el mejor siempre fuiste leal aunque tuvieras deslices. Neville siempre recordare tu amistad, fuiste un gran amigo. Luna y Susan gracias por ayudar en mis peores momentos las quieero.

Y con eso Harry camino por el velo y con una sonrisa. Sirius, sus padres, Remus, Dora, Severus y Dumbledore lo recibieron y juntos ayudaron a Harry en la próxima gran aventura.

...

Hasta aquí este capitulo...los siguientes capítulos llegaran en unos meses. Gracias por leer


End file.
